


Borrowing

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Injury, M/M, fairy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay quiet. Stay hidden. Don’t be seen. Those were the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Borrower!Blaine, regular sized Kurt. Or the other way around, if you prefer.
> 
> Prompt: Fairy!Blaine

He wasn’t entirely sure when this fascination with the Big Person started. 

 

For his entire life, Blaine’s family had lived under the floorboards of the Hummel’s home. He had heard stories of his kin living in nature but ever since the Big People came everything had changed. They had destroyed the world around them and put up concrete monstrosities. His ancestors had been forced to hide where the Big People couldn’t find them. They had been forced to take things from the Big People to survive. They were forced to live in the floorboards and in the walls of their homes like vermin. 

 

Blaine didn’t really mind. His home was a small hollow area under the floorboards, made comfortable with stolen scraps of fabric and small furniture Cooper had found when he was younger. It wasn’t much, but it was home. 

 

At sixteen, Blaine was finally able to go out without supervision from his brother. On his first day out alone, Cooper had sat him down and told him the three things he had to remember.

 

Stay quiet.

 

Stay hidden.

 

Don’t be seen.

 

The Big People’s house was full of interesting and bizarre things. Blaine fluttered around it for hours, exploring everything he could find. None of the Big People seemed to be home and he soared through the living room, enjoying the space to really fly. 

 

Then, soft music made him dive for cover. His heart pounded in his chest and he refused to move until he realized that there weren’t any Big People around him. Cautiously, Blaine peeked out of the space he had crammed himself into and saw a small beam of light from under a door. He spread his crimson wings and let them flutter slightly before he flew closer to the door. 

 

It was one of the Big People, the son. He was humming along to the song playing from the little rectangle he was staring at. Blaine frowned and leaned a little closer in, trying to see what was happening when the door opened a bit. The Big Person looked up and Blaine raced back to his home.

 

He didn’t tell Cooper about the Big Person but curiosity got the best of him and he couldn’t stay away. The Big Person was so interesting. He would talk to the rectangle (which Blaine didn’t quite understand), he would write for hours on paper and seem annoyed (if he didn’t like it, why did he do it?), and he would sing. 

 

The singing was what Blaine loved most. The Big Person sang in a high, sweet voice and Blaine could honestly listen to him forever. 

 

Then he broke all three rules Cooper had told him.

 

The Big Person was singing along to Wicked, a musical Blaine had heard several times from the rectangle and had fallen in love with, and was sitting on his bed. Blaine smiled as he hit the highest note and leaned a little too hard on the picture frame he was leaning against.

 

Both the picture frame and Blaine went crashing to the ground. 

 

The metal designs on the side of the frame sliced through his thin wings and pain overwhelmed him for a moment. Blaine lay dazed on the carpet, gasping in a few breaths until the light was blocked by a stunned looking Big Person.

 

"Oh my God!" The Big Person gasped, crouching down. "Oh my  _God!”_

 

"Don’t," Blaine spun around and tried desperately to flap his wings, only managing to get slightly off the ground before crashing back into it. 

 

"It’s okay," the Big Person reached a hand down to gently wrap around him but Blaine spun around to get away. "Calm down, please clam down."

 

"Don’t hurt me!" Blaine shouted, wings flapping uselessly. "Let me go!"

 

"Shh," the Big Person said soothingly. "It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you."

 

Blaine gasped for breath and went limp in his hold, trembling all over. He had really screwed up, this was the end. The Big Person was going to kill him or put him in a cage like a pet. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as the Big Person carried him into the bathroom. 

 

"Please, I’ll just go. I’ll never bother you again," Blaine begged as the man put him down on a soft towel. 

 

"I’m not going to hurt you," the Big Person said again softly and Blaine finally looked up. "I’m going to help you if you let me."

 

Blaine’s mouth snapped shut and he stared up at the Big Person. He couldn’t fly. If he couldn’t fly then he would have a lot of trouble getting back to his home. The Big Person’s eyes were so kind and he sounded so sincere. Slowly, Blaine nodded. 

 

"Just let me…Google how to do this," the Big Person mumbled and fear spiked through Blaine.

 

"What is Google? Will it hurt?" 

 

"Oh no, no," a small smile spread across the Big Person’s face and Blaine found himself smiling back. "Google is a way for me to learn how to help the most."

 

The Big Person took his rectangle and tapped on it a bit before setting it down next to Blaine. He looked curiously at the pictures of torn butterfly wings and strange little scribbles. Much to his surprise, the pictures moved as he touched the flat surface. 

 

"Just let me go get the supplies I need," the Big Person held up a hand. "Don’t go anywhere."

 

Blaine sat on the cold counter for a few minutes before the Big Person jogged back in, placing several items all around him. When he carefully reached for Blaine, the fairy flinched away. Sure, the Big Person said he was going to help but what if he just tore off his wings and left him for dead?

 

"I just want to help," the Pig Person said softly. "Do…you have a name?"

 

"Of course I have a name," Blaine kept his hands held up in front of him. "I’m Blaine."

 

"My name is Kurt," he gave Blaine a small smile. "Please let me help you." 

 

Slowly, Blaine lowered his hands and took a deep breath. When he nodded, Kurt smile widened and he quickly read through the scribbles on his rectangle before cutting a small segment of a thick card of paper. He lay on his back and let his broken lay flat on the counter.

 

"This is unreal," Kurt whispered as he gently maneuvered the wing. "You can’t really exist."

 

"I wasn’t supposed to be seen," Blaine flinched slightly as his wing was tugged a little bit. "Clearly I messed that up."

 

"So you really are a…what? A fairy," Kurt blushed a little bit.

 

"It’s one of the names for us," Blaine winced as Kurt finally pieced the wing together and brushed some strong smelling liquid on his wing, glancing back and forth to his rectangle. His wing felt stiff and uncomfortable and he sneezed when Kurt sprinkled out some white powder.

 

"Sorry," Kurt laughed. "Your wings are beautiful by the way."

 

"Thanks," Blaine preened, looking back at his wing. It looked a little off but much better than before, he was able to stretch it just a little. Kurt had actually helped him, had repaired his wing far better than he ever could have. Guilt suddenly rose up in his chest and he frowned. "We’ve been taking from you. I’m sorry."

 

"We?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah…my brother and I," he sat up and reached up to brush his fingers along the wing. "We take food and little things from around your home."

 

"How long have you lived here?" Kurt asked.

 

"Forever," he shrugged. "Under the…"

 

"It’s okay if you want to tell me. I won’t come destroy it or anything," Kurt gave him a crooked smile. "I won’t ever tell anyone."

 

"Under the floorboard in the next room," Blaine continued. 

 

"So you’re the reason my doll furniture disappeared when I was little," Kurt didn’t look angry, he was smiling. "Were you trying to find other things when you fell?"

 

"Actually…I liked the music," Blaine blushed. 

 

"You like Wicked?" Kurt’s grin widened. 

 

"I like it when you sing that song about flying," Blaine smiled shyly. 

 

"Oh you wait," Kurt held up a hand. "Let me show you the entire musical. It’ll change your life."

 

When Blaine slipped back through the crack in the floorboards, favoring his good wing, he couldn’t stop smiling. His parents had vanished when he was young. killed because the people in his last home had but a bug bomb under the house. Cooper had just managed to escape with his baby brother and they had hid in the Hummel’s home. He had been raised to fear the Big People, knowing that they would kill him easily.

 

But, Kurt had been so kind. Kurt had helped him and then made sure he had enough to eat while they watched people sing and dance on a larger rectangle (what was the obsession with these rectangles?). He even brought Blaine something called chocolate ice cream which was by far the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. 

 

He lied to Cooper, telling him he had gotten distracted by something outside and had gotten tangled in some rosebushes, and lay in bed thinking about Kurt.  The Big Person was so kind, so sweet, so…he was his friend. The thought made Blaine grin into his tiny pillow. He had a friend and his friend was a Big Person.

 

The next night, Blaine crept out of the crack in the floorboards and found new small furniture, some fruit, and chocolate. His wing was still stiff and a little hard to fly with, but it had been worth it. 

 

He couldn’t wait until Kurt got home so he could spend more time with him.


End file.
